


Как в кино

by Elga



Category: White Collar
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Я слышал эту историю уже три раза, и с каждым разом она становится все нелепее! — На что Нил с обидой, будто его ударили, отвечает:</i>
  <br/>
  <i>— Нелепее? Питер, ты говоришь о нашей истории любви! Каждое слово в ней — правда!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в кино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like in the Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55486) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



Нил кладет журнал на столик, закрывает глаза и с улыбкой, подставляя лицо солнцу и вслушиваясь в шум волн, откидывается на шезлонге.

— Я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы провести всю жизнь здесь! — говорит он.

Раздается фырканье, Нил открывает глаза и видит, как Питер, устроившийся на лежаке слева от него, удивленно поднимает брови.

— Ты бы отдал все на свете, чтобы провести всю жизнь в круизе для однополых пар? — уточняет Питер, а Нил блаженно улыбается и с легким упреком поправляет:

— Я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы провести всю жизнь в круизе для однополых пар _с тобой_. Моя тыковка, — добавляет он и радуется, увидев, как дернулся мускул на щеке Питера.

— Вы, парни, такие милые, — тоскливо говорит лысеющий мужчина, лежащий справа от Нила. — Давно вместе?

— О, всего несколько месяцев, — отвечает Нил и ослепительно улыбается, повернувшись к соседу. — Но знаем друг друга уже много лет. Мы встретились, и полетели искры: он пытался заарканить меня, а я его. А потом мы расстались на три года, почти совсем не общались. Однако пару месяцев назад он помог мне выбраться из переделки, и с тех пор мы вместе. Это наша судьба, — заключает Нил и буквально затылком чувствует, как Питер закатывает глаза.

— Все верно, милый? — спрашивает Нил, а Питер вздыхает и говорит:

— Ты забыл уточнить, что я вытащил тебя не из переделки, а из федеральной тюрьмы особо строгого режима.

— Ахаха, какой шутник! — медовым голосом восклицает Нил и поворачивается, чтобы нежно положить ладонь Питеру на руку.

— А как вы познакомились?

— На работе, — коротко отвечает Питер. На нем жуткие бермудские шорты — он грубо нарушил главное неписанное правило Нила: если окружающие должны подумать, что они с Питером спят вместе, тот должен одеваться так, чтобы у людей не возникло сомнений в здравом смысле и адекватности Нила.

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — продолжает сосед с явным любопытством, Нил видел его спутника часа три назад — понятно, что парню скучно и немного завидно.

— О, Питер специалист по системам безопасности, — объясняет Нил, и это чистая правда, — в основном он работает с банками, но иногда с картинными галереями, музеями и все в таком духе. А я… я реставрирую предметы искусства.

Питер фыркает, и сосед Нила бросает на него любопытный взгляд. Нил прищуривается, и в его взгляде ясно читается: «Ты все испортил, тебе и разбираться».

— Я в том смысле, что он скромничает, — объясняет Питер с пугающей улыбкой, призванной, скорее всего, выразить охвативший его восторг. Он поворачивается к соседу Нила и добавляет: — Он просто виртуоз в своем деле!

Нил сияет и говорит: «О, любимый, это так мило», чтобы заглушить бормотание Питера: «Самый виртуозный из всех мошенников!»

Питер, очевидно, вот-вот потеряет терпение, так что Нил вежливо извиняется и утаскивает его с палубы обратно в каюту.

Питер бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Я слышал эту историю уже три раза, и с каждым разом она становится все нелепее! — На что Нил с обидой, будто его ударили, отвечает:

— Нелепее? Питер, ты говоришь о нашей истории любви! Каждое слово в ней — правда!

— Именно это меня и пугает, — ворчит Питер, и Нил ухмыляется.

— Есть успехи в деле? — спрашивает он, и Питер свирепо отвечает:

— О, ты имеешь в виду ту ерунду, которой мы должны были заниматься в то время, пока ты превращал мою жизнь в мыльную оперу?

— Точно, — спокойно соглашается Нил. Питер смотрит на него еще свирепее, а потом не выдерживает, вздыхает и садится на кровать.

— Нет, — хмуро отвечает Питер. — Должно быть, они незаконно пронесли деньги на корабль и теперь попытаются избавиться от них в следующем порту, но я не знаю, где эти деньги хранятся. Все пассажиры, с которыми я разговаривал, кажутся законопослушными.

— Похоже, придется вломиться в капитанскую рубку, — радостно предлагает Нил. — Если нас поймают, можно начать обжиматься, и все подумают, что мы просто озабоченные, но никак не федеральные агенты. Вот как все происходит в кино!

Питер пристально смотрит на Нила несколько секунд, а потом качает головой.

— Можешь выйти из образа, — он закатывает глаза, — мы одни, а жучков здесь нет.

Нил бросает на Питера многозначительный взгляд.

— О, — удивляется Питер, — серьезно?

— Абсолютно, — весело подтверждает Нил.

— Не могу поверить, — ошарашено говорит Питер и качает головой. — Я знаю, какой у тебя размер ноги. Знаю твою любимую марку жвачки. Знаю, какую оценку ты получил в восьмом классе за проект по биологии! Так почему я не понял этого раньше?

— Я все еще уверен, что заслуживал пять с плюсом, — сообщает Нил.

— Симпатичный муравейник получился, — хмыкает Питер, — но Нобелевской премии ты не заслужил. — Потом он снова переводит взгляд на Нила и обвиняюще указывает на него пальцем. — Вот видишь! Я все знаю! Так почему не знал об этом?

Нил смеется и, глядя на Питера из-под полуопущенных ресниц, подается вперед.

— Думаешь, это помогло бы тебе меня поймать?

— Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится, — упрямится Питер.

— Попробовали бы фокус с приманкой, а, агент Бёрк? — с ухмылкой бормочет Нил. — Захватили бы меня в плен ваших чар?

— А смог бы?

Нил снова многозначительно на него смотрит.

— Я присылал тебе открытки на день рождения. Из тюрьмы. А ты как думаешь?

— О, — снова говорит Питер, удивленно, но необычайно спокойно для человека, который сидит на кровати с мужчиной, признавшимся ему в любви, и который в через несколько часов с ним эту кровать разделит.

— О, — повторяет он еще раз, и — черт возьми, Нил замечает, как по щекам расползается румянец — настолько прелестный, что попросту не описать словами.

Питер замечает взгляд Нила и смотрит на него еще свирепее — Нил усмехается шире.

— О чем бы ты там ни думал (только не говори, ничего не хочу знать) — сейчас же перестань!

— Я просто составлял список подозрительных мест на корабле, которые нужно проверить, — возмущается Нил, — вот и все!

— Мы не в кино! — заявляет Питер. — И ни при каких обстоятельствах не будем… «обжиматься», чтобы отвести подозрения. Нил, честное слово, где ты набрался всей этой ерунды?

~*~

 

— Нет! — противится Питер, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся к капитанской рубке шаги.

— У тебя есть предложение получше? Должно быть, я прослушал, — шипит Нил, пытаясь привести в порядок кучу бумаг, в которой они только что рылись.

— Думаешь, плохие парни не смотрят боевики? — лихорадочно шепчет Питер. — Если бы контрабандисты были такими тупыми — а они должны быть тупыми, чтобы купиться на твою уловку, мы бы уже давно их поймали!

Шаги затихают у двери, Нил ухмыляется и прижимает Питера к стене за столом.

— Попытаюсь насладиться поцелуем не слишком сильно...

Первые пару секунд все выходит очень неловко, но потом Питер привыкает. Одной рукой он уверенно обнимает Нила за талию, другой — зарывается в волосы, наклоняя голову так, чтобы было удобнее, и Нил довольно стонет. Он начинает расстегивать рубашку Питера, одну пуговицу за другой, поддразнивая и постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы провести ладонью по волосам Питера и погладить его по лицу.

А потом они, тяжело дыша, отстраняются друг от друга; лицо Питера пылает.

— Я ничего не слышу, — задыхаясь, произносит он. — Кто бы это ни был, должно быть, просто прошел мимо закрытой двери.

— Повезло, — весело восклицает Нил. — Кстати, как раз перед тем, как мы услышали шаги, я обнаружил несоответствия на схеме корабля, так что теперь я знаю, где они прячут деньги.

Они обсуждают схемы и то, как лучше добраться до отсека хранения продуктов и обратно до каюты, а перед сном затевают спор, должна ли была рекламная компания, объявившая «Титаник» непотопляемым, выплатить семьям погибших и выжившим компенсацию. В разгар разговора о Дэвиде Огилви, отце-основателе современного рекламного дела, Питер, шумно споря, залезает на кровать, а Нил следует за ним, защищая право фармацевтических компаний рекламировать продукцию непосредственно потребителю.

— Понимаю, это очередное американское исключение, — объясняет он, положив голову Питеру на грудь и вслушиваясь, как бьется его сердце. — Но это скользкая дорожка! Если отменить рекламу лекарств, потому что потребители должны опираться на мнение докторов, это в конце концов приведет к тому, что Опра… 

— Мы опять обнимаемся, правда? — перебивает Питер.

— Как раз думал, когда же ты заметишь, — спокойно отвечает Нил.

Питер вздыхает.

— То есть я могу не надеяться, что ты будешь спать на своей половине кровати?

— Питер, кровать три фута шириной, — бормочет Нил, — если мы поделим ее пополам, каждому из нас придется похудеть футов на двадцать.

Питер снова вздыхает — Нил чувствует, как под щекой его грудь вздымается и опадает.

— Спокойной ночи, Нил, — покорно говорит Питер.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер, — улыбается Нил.

~*~

— Чотакое? — невнятно спрашивает Нил — кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он открывает глаза: Питер нависал над ним с очень сердитым видом.

— Схемы были мятыми, — мрачно говорит он.

— Схемы же большие и громоздкие — обычно их не складывают и не сворачивают… — начинает Нил, но Питер перебивает.

— Нил, их сложили так, чтобы они поместились в карман!

— Странно, — задумчиво произносит Нил.

— Ты же сразу нашел их! — Питер обвиняюще указывает на него пальцем. — Скорее всего, ты нашел их в первые же десять секунд, а потом спрятал в карман и тянул время, чтобы кто-нибудь нас застукал, а ты воплотил в реальность эту дурацкую сцену из фильма про копов!

— Я хочу поговорить со своим адвокатом… — начинает Нил, и Питер прищуривается. К не добру это.

Нил заходит с другой стороны:

— Ну знаешь, лучше так, чем просматривать заявки Элизабет на Ebay, выбирая ей подарок на годовщину свадьбы…

Тактика оказывается не выигрышной — на то же намекает осуждающий взгляд Питера.

— Ну прости, ладно? — говорит Нил и складывает руки в умиротворяющем жесте. — Мне действительно очень, очень жаль, я больше никогда…

— Да? Правда? — спрашивает Питер, и Нил замолкает. В иллюминатор падает лунный свет, и лицо Питера видно очень четко, оно всего лишь в паре дюймов от лица Нила. Взгляд у Питера напряженный, и да, Нил может солгать, но…

— Нет, — признает он и пожимает плечами.

— Ха, — с торжеством заключает Питер, — я так и знал!

Нил закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Если ты помнишь точные размеры моего муравейника, это еще не значит, что ты знаешь обо мне все…

Питер целует его так быстро, что Нил не успевает толком насладиться поцелуем. Питер отстраняется — у него немного ошарашенный вид, будто он и сам не ожидал от себя такого порыва.

— Ха, — тихо произносит Нил, глядя на него из-под ресниц и улыбаясь, — я так и знал.

Питер неохотно улыбается, а потом ложится на свою сторону кровати и хрипло говорит:

— Завтра, когда корабль причалит в порту, расскажем Бюро о схемах и полетим домой.

— Обратно в реальный мир, — шепчет Нил.

— Разве сейчас все не реально? — Питер поднимает бровь.

— Все станет настолько реальным, насколько ты захочешь, — спокойно отвечает Нил — он отлично играет в покер, но в этой партии ставка слишком высока.

Питер неловко мнется, и сначала Нил думает, что ничего не выйдет. А потом Питер бормочет:

— Я не… есть кое-что… отсюда, что… что я хочу взять с собой. Я не хочу… не хочу на этом корабле… на этом корабле оставлять все.

Нил обдумывает это заявление.

— Я очень надеюсь, что речь не о бермудах, потому что они действительно просто отвратительные!

— Нил, бермуды здесь ни при чем!

— О.

— Хотя, по-моему, они довольно стильные, — задумчиво произносит Питер, и Нил в ужасе смотрит на него.

— Ну у тебя и вид… — смеясь, начинает Питер, и Нил решает проверить гипотезу на практике: удастся ли заткнуть Питера поцелуем?

В конце концов выясняется, что научный метод работает. И еще как.

~*~

Утром они сидят завтракают и ждут, когда корабль пришвартуется и дело официально можно будет считать закрытым. И тут опять завязывается разговор.

— А чем вы зарабатываете на жизнь? — спрашивает Нила мужчина с очаровательным южным акцентом.

— Он вор, — отвечает Питер, и Нил бросает на него испуганный взгляд.

— Он украл мое сердце, — заканчивает Питер; его глаза весело блестят.

— Неплохо, старик, совсем неплохо, — с ухмылкой шепчет Нил.

— Ну, — скромно отвечает Питер и пожимает плечами, — у меня был хороший учитель.

 

**Конец**


End file.
